libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Swarm Master
Beings of true nightmare, swarm masters can unleash hordes of horrific nightmare insects upon their foes, filling them with terror and feeding the swarm master’s power. Essence Pool Starting at first level the swarm master gains an essence pool equal to his class level (minimum 1). This replaces talents. Veilweaving Starting at 1st level, the swarm master gains the ability to shape one veil per day from the vizier list. He gains a second veil per day at level 3 and one additional veil every three levels after. If the swarm master does not have any levels in another veilweaving class, their total veils shaped is equal to the number of veils gained through this class feature. Swarm Masters with levels in a veilweaving class add their veilweaving level from this class to that class to determine their total veils shaped. The swarm master uses Charisma as his primary veilweaving attribute. At level three and every three levels thereafter he gains these binds in the following order: Feet, Hands, Wrists, Shoulders, Belt, and Neck. This ability replace the dread’s ability to manifest powers. Pestilence Swarm From 1st level on, the swarm master must use one of his veils shaped to shape the Pestilence Cloak veil. As the swarm master grows in power he can use this veil in new and terrifying ways. At 2nd level, the swarm master may separate the swarm from himself, sending it to do his bidding. So long as the swarm master has at least 1 point of essence invested in this veil, he may, as a standard action, form a swarm adjacent to himself which he can command as a move action. The swarm has a fly speed of 30’ (good), hit points equal to 10 times the amount of essence invested in the veil, a distraction DC equal to the veil’s DC, and delivers the swarm master’s devastating touch damage as swarm damage. The swarm occupies one 5’ cube per point of essence invested in the veil. Once the veil has been transformed into a swarm, the essence is locked until the swarm is dismissed as a move action or the swarm is destroyed, at which point the veil is suppressed as though it had been sundered and recovers as normal. The swarm is a mind-affecting phantasm and any creature harmed by the swarm may make a Will save equal to the veil’s DC to ignore the damage or distraction for that round. When 7 points of Essence are invested in this Veil, it ceases to be an illusion; creatures are no longer entitled to a Will save and the ability loses the phantasm and mind-affecting descriptors. The swarm master is immune to the effects of his own swarm. At level 3, the swarm master may channel his terrors through his swarm. The swarm master may deliver a terror to any creature that receives swarm damage from his swarm that round. At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the swarm master increases the total capacity of his Pestilence Cloak veil by 1. This replaces the terror gained at 2nd level and modifies the channel terror ability, replacing the option to channel terrors through a melee weapon. Swarm Form At level 11, the Swarm Master may take on the form of a swarm, gaining the swarm template for a number of minutes equal to his class level. He gains the movement, space, and swarm damage of his pestilence swarm as well as the benefits of the swarm type. He cannot use any abilities that would require anatomy he does not have in this form, such as veils or speech. This ability replaces shadow twin. Terror Swarm At level 11, any time the swarm master starts the turn within 30 ft of a creature suffering the shaken, frightened, or panicked condition, he may command his swarm as a free action instead of as a move action. This replaces twin terror. Category:Dread archetypes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries